With the mobile technology, data proliferation and open platforms which enable and encourage development of third-party applications have become ubiquitous. As a result, data becomes shared across multiple sources as is use of third-party applications, regardless of these sources are known or unknown, or reliable or unreliable. This is particularly true with the increase of electronic and digital content being used in social settings or shared environments of digital content compared to traditional standalone personal computers and storage devices.
However, inherent security and trust issues related to social sharing and digital content sharing using third-party applications have become a primary concern to many in the new age of electronics and digitization of our everyday lives.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.